


Desde adentro

by NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dark Mark (Harry Potter), Death Eaters, Drama, FanFiction.Net, Fanfiction, Friendship, Gen, Hiatus, Multi, On Hiatus, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Other, Romance, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger/pseuds/NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger
Summary: Recopilación de drabbles para el Drabblectober 2020 de TanitBenNajash, con la tabla de los Mortífagos. Los primeros cinco capítulos son una introducción a la trama principal.





	1. Cervezas

Disclamer: Todo lo conocido es de J. K. Rowling.

"Esta recopilación participa en el Drabblectober 2020 del blog "De aquí y de allá" by: TanitBenNajash.

Palabra: Cervezas

Nota: Esto sucede en 1945.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La iluminación en el Cabeza de Puerco no era muy buena pero era el lugar perfecto para esa reunión, aún Tom no había decidido el nombre que llevaría el grupo y si queríamos más apoyo de afuera, tener un nombre era la prioridad o no nos tomarían en serio.

—¿Cómo nos vamos a presentar? —preguntó Avery mientras esperaban a que llegara Tom.

—Tiene que ser algo fuerte —murmuró Mulciber haciéndole señas al dependiente para que se acercara—. Nos trae cinco cervezas de mantequilla.

—Los descendientes del poder —dijo Avery viendo hacia la puerta.

—Eso no causa miedo.

—¿Tienes una mejor opción?

—¿Qué tal… Avanzamientos Oscuros? —respondió Mulciber tomando uno de los vasos llenos del líquido espumoso frente a él.

—No se oye imponente — Avery suspiró pasándose los dedos por el cabello—. Además, dudo que esa palabra exista.

—¿Me estás llamando idiota?

—No me sorprendería que usaras palabras inexistentes, siempre lo ha…

Mulciber le había vaciado encima dos vasos de cerveza de mantequilla y ahora estaba bañado en ella de la cabeza a los pies. Se limpió los ojos con un pañuelo y clavó la vista en su amigo, que lo miraba altivo, esperando su venganza.

—Ya verá… —Avery no terminó su frase al ver a Tom detrás del muchacho.

—¿Qué hacen? —susurró haciendo énfasis en su rasgada voz.

—Decidíamos un nombre para el grupo —dijo Mulciber dejándole la silla libre y ocupando el espacio vacío al lado de su compañero.

—¿Cuáles son sus opciones?

—Yo dije Avanzamientos Oscuros —exclamó Avery echándose hacia adelante en su silla.

—Mentiroso, esa fue mi idea —gritó Mulciber dándole un golpe en el brazo.

—Muchachos, compórtense —Tom se irguió viendo hacia los lados—. Estos son nuestros aliados y si nos ven así, no se nos unirán.

—Es gracias a él que estoy así —Avery señaló a su ropa, mostrando lo obvio.

—Porque me llamó idiota —suspiró posando su vista en Tom—. Dice que Avanzamientos no existe.

—Y tiene razón, Mulciber —Tom mantenía un tono calmado—. Pero eso no significa que no podamos usarla.

—¿Ya tenemos nombre? —preguntaron emocionados ambos muchachos al unísono.

—Sí —murmuró alzando una ceja—. Pero no es ese.

Los chicos se echaron para atrás en sus asientos y cruzaron los brazos, esperando a oír lo que les iba a proponer Tom.

—Los Caballeros de Walpurgis.

Ellos no querían aceptar que el nombre sonaba genial y que no entendían qué era un Walpurgis.

—Termínense sus cervezas —Tom los apuró levantándose de la mesa unos segundos después—. Nos vamos al castillo.

Salieron del local en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que les haya gustado algo de esta locura.


	2. Justicia

Disclamer: Todo lo conocido es de J. K. Rowling.

"Esta recopilación participa en el Drabblectober 2020 del blog "De aquí y de allá" by: TanitBenNajash.

Palabra: Justicia.

Nota: Esto sucede en 1975.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sentados a la luz de las velas para esconderse de los aurores, Riddle y sus compañeros guardaban silencio. Alguien los había traicionado y vendido al Ministerio al decirles dónde se estaban resguardando, pero aún no se sabía quién. El ambiente estaba realmente tenso en la oscura sala y nadie se atrevía a decir algo por miedo a ser tildado de bocón.

—Yo sé quién fue y le voy a dar otra oportunidad si confiesa —susurró Tom levantándose de su asiento, empezando a caminar alrededor de sus seguidores—. Goyle… —dijo un poco más alto, callando los murmullos ocasionados.

El silencio volvió a reinar mientras Goyle sentía a todos sus compañeros asesinarlo con la mirada y gritarle barbaridades con tal de hundirlo en la culpa, pero no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. Tenía que haber justicia y eso era lo que él había intentado conseguir con su traición.

—¡Que conmovedor! —exclamó Riddle colocándose detrás de él—. ¿Justicia?

—Milord —musitó volteando a verlo—. No es lo que parece.

—¿Y dime… cómo es entonces?

—Buscaba que les tendiéramos una trampa.

—¿Para qué vamos a hacer eso? —preguntó Crabbe acercándose a su amigo.

—Para que nos respeten —pasó la mirada hacia sus compañeros buscando apoyo—. Esos idiotas piensan que somos unos buenos para nada.

—¿Y querías asustarlos con qué? —gritó exasperado uno de los presentes—. ¿Con tu horrible rostro o qué?

—Avery, no me hab…

—Goyle —siseó Tom colocando una mano sobre su hombro—. ¿Qué pretendías hacer?

—Milord, torturarlos y enviarlos al Ministerio para que sepan que no somos unos niños.

Tom observó fijamente a Goyle por unos segundos, poniéndolo nervioso hasta el punto que él tuvo que alejar la mirada por la presión.

—¿Crees que nuestro nombre no tiene la fuerza suficiente?

—Milord, no se lo tome a mal.

—Asómbranos a todos con tu maravillosa idea, Lucius.

—No, Milord. Los Caballeros de Walpurgis es un nombre perfecto.

—Eso no dicen tus pensamientos —le hizo señas para que empezara a hablar—. Comparte la genialidad de nombre que te has inventado.

—Uhm —suspiró inseguro de lo que estaba por decir—. Mortífagos.

—Lo podemos poner a votación, Lucius.

—¿Estamos planeando cambiarnos el nombre? —interrogó Avery sin despegar la vista de Tom.

—Dejemos que también nos explique de dónde vino la idea.

—Milord, la semana anterior, cuando me envió a quemar viva a esa familia de muggles en la granja, que me pidió traerlos al sótano justo después de que murieran.

—Pensaste que nos los íbamos a comer —dijo Tom acercándose a Lucius con la varita en la mano.

—Lo siento, Milord —Malfoy agachó la cabeza con miedo—. No era mi intención contradecir su decisión con el nombre.

—¿Por qué tienes miedo? —esperó a estar frente a él para continuar—. A partir de ahora, nos llamamos Mortífagos.

—¿Volveremos a empezar? —preguntó Goyle feliz de que la presión ya no estaba sobre él.

—Sólo no aguantaremos traidores —murmuró Riddle apuntándolo con la varita.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Segunda cosa extraña que salió con el tema.

Acepto crucios y comentarios :)


	3. Lealtad

Disclamer: Todo lo conocido es de J. K. Rowling.

"Esta recopilación participa en el Drabblectober 2020 del blog "De aquí y de allá" by: TanitBenNajash.

Palabra: Lealtad.

Nota: Esto sucede a finales de 1977.

Protagonista: Severus Snape.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—Mi Señor, ¿cuándo será mi iniciación? —interrogó Severus frente a Voldemort.

—Severus, relájate —siseó alzando la varita—. ¿Por qué estás tan ansioso?

—No es nada, Mi Señor —susurró Snape sin levantar la vista del suelo.

—Siempre dejo lo mejor para el final.

Lord Voldemort salió de la habitación dejando al muchacho a solas con sus pensamientos:

«Ya le puso la marca a los chicos».

«Soy mucho mejor que ellos».

«¿Por qué espera tanto? ¿Dudará de mí?».

«Nunca dejaré de serle fiel».

«¿Cómo sabe de qué soy capaz si no me deja ir a las misiones?».

«Se lo voy a pedir yo directamente… Así conocerá bien mis habilidades».

Snape caminó con paso decidido hasta la puerta, giró el pomo y empujó con fuerza, encontrándose con una escena que nunca podría olvidar:

Un chico de cabello hasta los hombros estaba apoyando con la espalda contra la pared y el brazo izquierdo extendido, tenía a Lord Voldemort presionándole el antebrazo con la varita, se notaba el dolor excruciante que sentía Regulus por el par de lágrimas que caían rodeando su mejilla.

Con esa imagen en la mente, Severus ya no estaba tan seguro de querer la marca pero escondió su miedo lo mejor que pudo. Esperó estático y silencioso a que terminara y se acercó a Voldemort cuando se separaba de Regulus, dedicándole una mirada al brazo del chico dándose cuenta que no había absolutamente nada sobre la piel.

—Severus, hoy irás con Mulciber a la misión.

—Será un honor, Mi Señor.

—Pero primero acompáñame un momento.

Lo siguió hasta la biblioteca de esa casa donde estaban resguardados, no quería romper el silencio pero al estar justo detrás de Voldemort se dio cuenta de que él no parecía caminar realmente, quería aprender a hacer eso y decidió que le preguntaría pronto.

—Siéntate, Severus —murmuró tomando asiento justo frente al lugar donde él señalaba—. ¿Sabes lo que significa la marca?

—Sí, Mi Señor. Es la señal de su más alta estima.

—¿Sabe usted que sólo la tienen aquellos que considero cercanos?

—Yo le puedo demostrar que puede confiar en mí.

—No me cabe duda de eso, Severus.

—¿Por qué me quiere dejar de último? —preguntó totalmente nervioso.

—Los otros deben aprender de ti.

—¿De mí?

—Hace ya un mes que eres parte del grupo… —Snape aún no comprendía qué le quería decir con eso—. Y no me has pedido nada hasta ahora.

—Pensé que no sería apropiado.

—Verás, la lealtad se gana —Voldemort esperó un momento observando fijamente al joven—. Eso lleva tiempo y esfuerzo.

—Tiene toda la razón, Mi Señor.

—Severus, necesito que pases por mi oficina cuando termines la misión.

—Claro, Mi Señor —dijo Snape haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—Ve a prepararte, en cualquier momento Mulciber te buscará.

—Gracias, Mi Señor.

Snape salió de la habitación emocionado. «Mi primera misión real». Por una parte quiso preguntarle a Voldemort porqué quería verlo al terminar, pero lo dejo estar antes de hacerlo cambiar la opinión que tenía de él.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Qué opinan de esta idea? ¿Un Snape muy OoC?

Acepto crucios y comentarios...

**Author's Note:**

> Acepto crucios y comentarios...


End file.
